


tingling

by freedomphoenix



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Shoma, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Shoma is sick and wants Yuzuru to stay a little longer.





	tingling

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED. Life has been a hell of a ride recently. Here's the other gift I promised.
> 
> As always I'm the only one who reads this over so expect some mistakes.

Yuzuru could immediately tell that Shoma was sick by how clean his room was. Keiji had clearly come by to worriedly tidy everything in his room before finding somewhere else to sleep so he didn’t get sick.

There was a cup of half-drunken green tea and a thermos Yuzuru knew to contain hot water, ginger, and honey; those were both from Mihoko who ensured her student was fed and had as much liquid as possible.

There was also a bottle of the green medicine that must have been a gift from Boyang. There was Tiger Balm—right next to the green bottle—from Nathan. Shoma really was well loved.

However, the true tell-tale sign Shoma was sick was the lump under the covers. The rest of his room was organized but the bed that contained the sick human was scrunched up and messy.

“Hey there Shooms,” said Yuzuru, setting his own gift of cold medicine and other drugs down. Yuzuru quickly learned the glory of Western medicine and how it could get you back on your feet to skating as quickly as possible. “How are you doing?”

“Blegh,” said Shoma peeking his head out of the covers. A stuffed Akita popped out alongside Shoma and Yuzuru moved the covers back slightly to reveal even more plush toys.

“I assume the girls came by too,” said Yuzuru sitting next to the Shoma lump.

“Mhm,” said Shoma turning over to face Yuzuru, his eyes were red and watery. His nose was running and Yuzuru found it absolutely adorable. Seeing Shoma vulnerable always reminded Yuzuru that Shoma wanted Yuzuru to see him bare like this. He didn’t mind letting Yuzuru see him when he was weak. He didn’t feel like he had to put on any airs for Yuzuru anymore, he was comfortable around him. “They made me sit over a pot of boiling water with a bunch of oils to clear out my nose.”

Yuzuru giggled at the mental image of Satoko having Shoma sit on the ground with his face over a pot full of hot water and essential oils while the rest of the girls fussed with his room, leaving plushies to make it comfortable. “You’d think you have a life-threatening disease by all the gifts everyone left,” said Yuzuru.

“Nathan and Boyang insisted that the traditional Chinese medicine would help with everything,” said Shoma. “It did, but now I smell like herbs.”

Yuzuru sniffed the air and nodded, the smell had been concealed with Shoma under the covers, but now the covers were pulled back he could smell the Chinese medicine. “The medicine that can fix anything according to Boyang,” said Yuzuru.

“And Keiji tidied up before he left to sleep somewhere else for the night,” said Shoma. “Mihoko always makes sure to come by to ensure I eat and drink and don’t die.”

“Of course,” said Yuzuru with a smile. He cleaned the sweat off of Shoma’s brow with a nearby towel that must’ve been left over from Shoma’s steaming. “I’m surprised all the girls came over too.”

“Satoko borrowed the key from Keiji and invited herself in, it seemed like the entire ladies division decided to stream in afterward,” said Shoma.

“She’s quite assertive in regards to taking care of you,” said Yuzuru, “and the girls always love fawning over you.” Shoma was always popular with the Team Japan ladies, it seemed to have extended to other countries as well. Shoma’s entire being radiated the “please take care of me” look. Yuzuru really shouldn’t have been surprised by how many people cared for him. If Yuzuru didn’t know better he’d think Shoma was using his cute face to get people to do things for him.

"Mhm, she’s only shy on the surface—” Shoma turned away to cough. A coughing fit racked his body and Yuzuru worriedly got up to grab the thermos. Yuzuru poured some of the hot liquid into the cap and offered it to Shoma who accepted it gratefully.

“You don’t sound too good,” said Yuzuru.

“I’m better than I sound,” insisted Shoma. “It’s just my headache that’s killing me,” said Shoma.

“I brought you the drugs you requested,” said Yuzuru, preparing Shoma the pills he had asked for, “I’m sorry I didn’t visit sooner.”

“Thank you,” said Shoma taking two Advil for his headache. “Don’t worry, I’m glad you’re here now. I know you have media obligations. It’s always that way, I just escaped a little earlier than everyone else because I was ill.”

“Do you want me to leave now and let you rest?” asked Yuzuru. A part of him wanted to stay but he knew he should let Shoma rest.

“If you don’t mind possibly getting sick could you stay?” asked Shoma.

“Sure, I’m pretty sure I already got whatever strain you’re dealing with now,” said Yuzuru, “I might have given it to you too.”

Shoma groaned, “That’s not nice.”

“You wanted kisses when I was sick and so you get what I got in return,” said Yuzuru. “Move over a little Shooms, I want to be able to cuddle my sick lump.”

“This sick lump is upset,” said Shoma scooting over. Yuzuru wrapped an arm around Shoma and threw a leg over the lump under the blankets.

“Why is the lump upset?” asked Yuzuru threading his hands through Shoma’s hair to play with it. Shoma shivered at the sensation, he had always liked it when Yuzuru played with his hair. Yuzuru began to massage Shoma’s scalp, hoping to help relieve some of the pain from his headache. Shoma really was burning up, Yuzuru’s hand was already hot and Shoma’s head was sweaty. Even Yuzuru’s own body began to warm-up at contact with Shoma’s body.

“I wanted to enjoy our last day together,” said Shoma sadly.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” asked Yuzuru.

“Well except for the fact I’m sick and we can’t do anything fun,” said Shoma.

“This is fun enough for me,” said Yuzuru, confused as to why Shoma seemed upset. “Spending time with you is always fun.”

“But I wanted to _do_ something,” said Shoma shyly, his words muffled by the stuffed animal he had nudged up to hide his face.

“Like play games?” asked Yuzuru.

“No,” said Shoma. “Nevermind, it’s too embarrassing.”

“Wait,” Yuzuru suddenly caught on to what his boyfriend was implying.

They hadn’t been able to spend as much time as they would’ve liked to together. They were both busy and usually came back too exhausted to do anything. That’s what Shoma must have meant Yuzuru figured. Yuzuru giggled, placing a kiss on Shoma’s neck to test his conjecture.

Shoma slowly lowered the stuffed animal from his face. Yuzuru placed another, making his way down Shoma’s neck before settling comfortably at the junction between Shoma’s shoulder and neck. He nibbled gently before sucking at the spot, earning a quiet moan from Shoma. Shoma’s body arched ever so slightly against Yuzuru. So Shoma could still be horny even when he was sick concluded Yuzuru. “Is this what you meant by 'do' something?”

“Mhm, but I don’t want you to get sick again,” said Shoma softly.

“It’s okay, I like living my life on the edge,” said Yuzuru nuzzling Shoma’s neck.

“I don’t think what you do with skating applies to this,” said Shoma.

“I like doing everything dangerously,” said Yuzuru.

“If we’re going to actually have sex I’d prefer it not be dangerous, especially because I’m still not 100 percent well,” said Shoma.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t have to do any of the work,” said Yuzuru giggling.

“Good, because I don’t think I can do any work,” said Shoma.

“You sure you want to do something?” asked Yuzuru gently, wanting to make sure.

“Mhm,” said Shoma turning over to face Yuzuru. “I heard sweating your sickness out helps.”

Yuzuru laughed at that, “I don’t think that’s exactly what the doctors meant when they gave that advice.”

“I’m going to take their advice that way,” said Shoma pressing his forehead to Yuzuru’s chest, head hot.

“Are you really sure?” asked Yuzuru, worried that his boyfriend would pass out on him. He didn’t mind the idea of having sex at the moment, but Shoma’s wellbeing was more important. An arm poked out of the sheets to bring Yuzuru even closer. The close proximity of Shoma’s body was comforting and gave him an odd feeling of arousal and sleepiness.

“I’m sure,” said Shoma. “But maybe just my thighs, I don’t know if my butt is safe,” said Shoma. Yuzuru laughed at that, his nose scrunching at the thought of what would happen if he decided to fuck Shoma in the ass.

“That’s gross,” said Yuzuru. “You put an image in my head.”

“It’s the truth,” said Shoma his mouth scrunching into a naughty smile, “I’m not going anywhere to clean anything for you tonight.”

“That’s nice of you,” said Yuzuru grabbing the towel next to the bed.

“I promise everything else is clean, well except for the fact that I’m sweating and smell like Chinese medicine,” said Shoma. He allowed Yuzuru to wipe the sweat off his forehead and neck, rolling his eyes when Yuzuru poked the hickey he had left.

“It’s okay, I like the smell,” admitted Yuzuru. The smell wasn’t bad and it reminded him of kind grandmas who would send him care packages in the mail when he injured himself.

“Doesn’t it remind you of injuries? Are you a masochist?”

Yuzuru laughed, “No, I’m not a masochist. It reminds me of the care packages I would always get.”

“Tiger Balm makes me tingle,” said Shoma.

“That’s kinky,” said Yuzuru.

“Not like that,” said Shoma laughing.

“Do I make you tingle?” asked Yuzuru, half-joking half-serious.

“Yes, especially when you don’t ask me if you make me tingle,” said Shoma. Yuzuru frowned and poked Shoma’s forehead.

“You can’t be sick if you’re still this sassy,” said Yuzuru.

“My sweating body says otherwise,” said Shoma. Shoma pushed off the sheets, moving Yuzuru aside revealing all the stuffed animals hidden under the covers. It was touching to see the number of stuffed animals the girls had tucked in with Shoma. It appeared as if every lady who visited him left him at least one toy if not two.

“Kinky, are we going to have sex while all these stuffed animals watch?” asked Yuzuru.

“No,” said Shoma tossing the stuffed animals to the nearby armchair.

“Be gentle with them,” said Yuzuru manually moving the remainder of the stuffed animals to the armchair. He arranged the stuffed animals, having them face away from the bed. He didn’t want them to see dirty things. He turned back to the bed to see Shoma, flat on his back, eyes closed. “You okay Sho?”

“Mhm, the drugs haven’t kicked in quite yet,” said Shoma. “Sitting up and moving made my head hurt a little more than I thought.”

“You still want to do it don’t you?” asked Yuzuru. Shoma opened his eyes, to meet Yuzuru’s eyes nodding. His cheeks were flushed red from a combination of sickness and embarrassment. “You are extremely determined today,” said Yuzuru sliding beside Shoma.

Shoma turned to his side, cuddling up to Yuzuru. He placed a gentle kiss on Yuzuru’s jaw sending an anticipatory shiver through Yuzuru’s body. “I waited for so long,” admitted Shoma, “I knew we would be too tired and today would be the day but I got sick.”

“It’s okay,” murmured Yuzuru, “we can take it slow.” Yuzuru ran a hand down Shoma’s side, relearning the contours of Shoma’s body. He could never truly forget the way that Shoma’s body would dip and curve. He had memorized it in full; the way his full hips would lead to his supple butt to his marvelous thighs. He trailed his hands back up Shoma’s body, light and teasing before resting his hand on Shoma’s waist. Shoma’s breath hitched slightly as Yuzuru leaned in.

The intimate moment was interrupted when Shoma leaned away abruptly to cough into his arm. Yuzuru bit back a laugh at how awkward and funny the situation was. He grabbed cough drops from his special bag of medicine and offered one to Shoma. “That was sexy,” said Yuzuru.

Shoma’s bottom lip jutted out, pouting, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Sho, it just makes it a little more exciting,” said Yuzuru. “I have to be a little more creative.” Yuzuru dragged his hand down Shoma’s waist, giving Shoma’s butt a squeeze. He trailed his hands even lower, dancing lightly between Shoma’s thighs, missing Shoma’s growing erection by millimeters. His hand brushed over Shoma’s erection ever so slightly, appreciating how Shoma’s body trembled in response.

For the past couple of months, he hadn’t been able to see the subtle changes in Shoma’s body when he became aroused, settling for watching his boyfriend masturbate through a grainy screen. It just wasn’t the same. In real life he could see Shoma’s body change with arousal right before his eyes, see and feel the effect they were having on each other.

Yuzuru’s hand hovered over Shoma’s erection, his gaze shifted up to Shoma, arousal heavy in his eyes, checking that Shoma was okay with what he was doing. Shoma gave a little nod, his own hand reaching down to palm Yuzuru’s own erection. Yuzuru slipped a hand underneath the band of Shoma’s boxer briefs to grip Shoma’s cock. Shoma let out a little squeak at the contact, causing both of them to giggle.

“I’m more sensitive than I thought,” said Shoma. “My hand isn’t the same.” Yuzuru felt his heartbeat increase at that statement. So his hand made Shoma more aroused, interesting.

“Can you describe how it’s different?” asked Yuzuru, curious if his boyfriend would expand on his thought.

“Your hand just feels different,” said Shoma, Yuzuru tugged on Shoma’s cock as he answered eliciting a soft moan. “You’re the one who makes it different,” said Shoma breathily, pressing his head into Yuzuru’s shoulder. Shoma’s breath tickled Yuzuru’s shoulder sending shivers down his spine. “You make me tingle,” said Shoma, giggling into his shoulder.

“Mhm,” said Yuzuru letting out a small laugh at Shoma’s answer. Of course, his boyfriend would give such a vague answer and Yuzuru would be able to interpret exactly what he meant by that. They understood each other.

Yuzuru slowly stroked his hand up and down Shoma’s length. Shoma’s hand tightened ever so slightly over Yuzuru’s own erection in response; he seemed to realize his hand was unoccupied and began to rub Yuzuru’s cock through his track pants. The friction wasn’t quite as satisfactory as skin to skin contact but being able to actually feel Shoma made up for it.

Shoma began to tremble against Yuzuru, his breathing labored. Yuzuru pulled his hand out of Shoma’s boxer briefs, trailing it over Shoma’s butt before slowly removing his boxer briefs. Yuzuru recognized Shoma’s harsh breathing as a sign the young man needed a chance to catch his breath. Shoma’s hand stilled and Yuzuru felt the slightest flutter of a butterfly kiss on his shoulder, Shoma had shut his eyes. The heat emitted from Shoma’s head was worrying.

“Just give me a moment,” said Shoma. Yuzuru pressed a kiss to the top of Shoma’s head. He removed his own track pants and briefs, as well as grabbing lube to give Shoma more of a chance to catch his breath. Shoma took a couple of deep breaths, his breathing calming down as time went on. Yuzuru gently rubbed Shoma’s back, keeping Shoma in a loose embrace, allowing Shoma enough space to catch his breath but also close enough that he knew Yuzuru was there.

As Shoma’s breathing stabilized, Yuzuru’s hand moved down to Shoma’s lower back, right near the curve of Shoma’s ass, “Can I keep going?” asked Yuzuru.

“Yes,” said Shoma. Shoma’s hot body pressed against Yuzuru as he leaned up to give him an open-mouthed kiss. Shoma’s mouth tasted sweet, a mix of honey ginger tea and cherry cough drop. Yuzuru returned the kiss, enjoying the taste of Shoma’s mouth.

“Yummy, you taste like medicine,” said Yuzuru.

“Is that a bad thing?” asked Shoma.

“Not in particular, this type of medicine makes your mouth sweet,” said Yuzuru kissing Shoma once more.

“I’m always sweet,” said Shoma with the sweetest smile. It almost appeared as if the very honey he had consumed earlier was dripping off his lips, genuine happiness radiating off of him. Yuzuru pecked Shoma on the lips, curious if he would be able to taste his smile. Yuzuru giggled at the way Shoma’s smile felt under his lips.

“Your smiles really do taste sweet,” said Yuzuru. Shoma turned red and Yuzuru grinned, satisfied at his cheesy statement. “Can I?” asked Yuzuru gesturing crudely with his hands, demonstrating what he wanted to do. Shoma nodded reaching over Yuzuru to grab the lube Yuzuru had put in arms reach. Yuzuru squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand before reaching down to stroke both of their erections in tandem.

Yuzuru bit back a curse at how good it felt to finally be able to touch himself. The heat of Shoma’s cock and the delicious friction made it that much better. “Holy shit,” cursed Yuzuru, “I haven’t felt this good in a while.” Yuzuru would occasionally abstain to focus on training and it seemed he had only been able to relieve himself a handful of times since he had last seen Shoma in person; their phone sex calls few and far between.

“Mhm,” agreed Shoma, he cocked his head up to kiss Yuzuru once more. Lazier, open-mouthed kisses filling both of them with a sense of contentment, Yuzuru’s hand slowly stroked both of them in time. It was a little more wet than normal with Shoma being sick and sweating more than usual, but it also felt that much more intimate. They were both utterly satisfied and happy, being present and in tune with each other’s bodies.

“Can you turn over?” asked Yuzuru, his voice low with arousal. Shoma obediently turned over, his breath hitching ever so slightly with the effort.

Yuzuru lubed up his cock generously to make the glide between Shoma’s thighs easy. Yuzuru stroked the back of Shoma’s thighs gently, to get Shoma to part his thighs just enough to slip between them. Yuzuru slid his cock between Shoma’s thighs, groaning at the sensation of the firm, warm muscles enclosing his erection. It had been so long since he had felt anything so utterly Shoma. The sensation of Shoma’s wonderful thighs made it ten times better. He had always loved Shoma’s thighs and being able to fuck them was heaven for Yuzuru. Yuzuru began to thrust slowly, finding a rhythm that was comfortable for the both of them. “Is this okay?” asked Yuzuru.

“Mhm,” murmured Shoma, “it’s perfect.”

Yuzuru’s hand found its way to Shoma’s hip, dancing down to his groin, his hand not touching Shoma’s erection, but very near to it. Shoma’s body seems to shutter ever so slightly, “Sensitive?” Yuzuru ingrained into his memory the subtlest changes in Shoma’s body, cataloging it for a later time.

“Touching me right there sends tingles through my body,” admitted Shoma quietly.

“Oh,” said Yuzuru, surprised. He had learned something new about Shoma’s body today. He played with the pressure of his hand, caressing with gentle movements before pushing down ever so slightly, causing Shoma to shiver against him. It seemed as if Shoma’s body would always surprise him. Yuzuru kissed the back of Shoma’s ear before nibbling the shell of his ear gently. Yuzuru was rewarded with a loud moan, Shoma’s ears were still sensitive. Even if there were new parts of Shoma’s body to discover there were still parts of Shoma’s body that Yuzuru had memorized perfectly.

“Fuck,” cursed Shoma, “when you touch me right there and nibble on my ear it feels wonderful.”

Yuzuru took Shoma’s lobe between his teeth, sucking gently. Yuzuru’s hand shifted back up to Shoma’s hip, his thrusts increasing in speed. Shoma’s breathing increased slightly, the slightest moan escaping him. Yuzuru slowed down, worried. “Too fast?”

“No, keep going, I’ll be okay,” said Shoma, pushing back ever so slightly trying to build friction. Yuzuru slowly built up to the pace he was at before, allowing Shoma time to adjust. Yuzuru’s hand traced up Shoma’s stomach, caressing it gently before moving to Shoma’s nipples. Yuzuru once had spent time just playing with Shoma’s nipples, trying to see if he could get him to cum without touching his cock. Needless to say, Yuzuru discovered that Shoma’s nipples and ears were very sensitive.

Yuzuru’s hand pinched Shoma’s left nipple sending shivers up his spine. Yuzuru sucked on the shell of Shoma’s ear, while his hand stayed busy teasing Shoma’s nipples, his hips still moving as well. Yuzuru wanted to arouse Shoma as much as possible, bringing him as close to the edge as he could. Shoma’s entire body shuddered and Yuzuru drew the most beautiful moan he had ever heard from Shoma’s parted lips.

“Yes Shoma,” encouraged Yuzuru. Yuzuru could see his impending orgasm, white dancing in the corner of his vision. He stopped his ministrations, moving his hand to jerk Shoma off in rhythm with his thrusts. Yuzuru’s pleasure plateaued and Yuzuru could feel himself orgasming, seconds later Shoma followed. Shoma’s thighs were sticky with ejaculation and lube, Yuzuru’s softening cock still between them. Both of their bodies were sweaty from the effort. Yuzuru collapsed partially on Shoma, extracting his cock, still experiencing his post-orgasmic high.

“That was good,” said Shoma.

“Mhm,” said Yuzuru, burying his face in Shoma’s shoulder.

“Thank you for fulfilling my request,” said Shoma.

“Anytime Shooms,” said Yuzuru.

“Can we clean up?” asked Shoma.

“You’re the one who wants to clean up now?” asked Yuzuru.

“I’m sick and sticky,” said Shoma, “I can clean myself up, my headache is gone for now.”

“No,” said Yuzuru throwing the towel he had used previously at Shoma. “Use this for now and cuddle a little longer.” Yuzuru wrapped his leg around Shoma, the lube and bodily fluids squelching between them. Shoma sighed and wiped what he could off of himself, settling into Yuzuru’s embrace.

“I hope you don’t get sick again,” said Shoma.

“If I do you just have to return the favor,” said Yuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter now where I post more frequent life updates and rant about stuff. My Tumblr is where I post fic ideas and general writing stuff. Feel free to hit me up on both or either. You can find all my excuses for why I take forever to update on both of those sites.


End file.
